


The Teashop

by CorpsCommand2020



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Eren Yeager, Eren looks female, Everyone Loves Eren Yeager, Feminine Eren, Gender Bender ish, Klinefelter Syndrome, M/M, Maid Eren Yeager, Shorter Eren, Tags, Taller Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teashop/ Cafe, Time Skips, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), dat ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10093148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpsCommand2020/pseuds/CorpsCommand2020
Summary: Meet Eren, a boy, who suffers from Klinefelter Syndrome. Basically, this means his body doesn't know what the fuck he is; so even though he was born a male, his body appears to be more feminine. Other than that, he’s been living a great life! That is, until he stumbles into a certain ebony haired man who turns his life inside out and upside down.





	1. Reality Check

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I may or may not have gotten a little side tracked over the past couple days and ended up writing this. It's not my fault! There's just so many good scenario's to have Levi and Eren meet under and live through.

 

~Third POV~

“Congratulations, It’s a healthy baby boy!”

Carla’s eyes were lit with pride and excitement as she held her son for the first time. Cooing over his adorable chubby cheeks and beautiful lime green and cyan blue eyes. In contrast her husband's eyes revealed heavy disappointment, gazing wistfully towards his son.

“Umm, excuse me miss. I’m pretty sure they told us we would be having a girl.”

The nurse looked towards him, her eyes alight with confusion before recognition hit. This man was one of the top three doctors in their country; renowned for his expertise in the field of genetic studies and vaccinations.

“Well, I guess they made a mistakes then because you can clearly see he’s a boy.”

The man couldn’t argue with that, there was definite evidence after all. However, he was still unsettled that they could make such a huge mistake. If he wanted answers he would have to take matters into his own hands, so he excused himself from the room and headed down to the blood works lab.

He quickly got through the security and went to the back, checking the most recent files for his son’s documents. It didn’t take long seeing as his blood work was just sent down moments prior, making the task much easier than it would’ve been had he waited. He glared intently at the vile, his thoughts racing as he tried to find out what sort of tests to run. There could be so many things that would have interfered with the results before, if he was lucky it would only take about 40 tests to find any clues.

Five tests was all it took, he was in shock from the results he found. His son was indeed a boy but he had a rare mutation, one which probably caused the whole gender confusion.

‘Well, I guess I got half my wish…’

Their son had an extra gene, a female gene, which meant he would look more feminine when he reached adolescence. It may not have been exactly what the doctor hoped for, but he was willing to settle for this.

“Hmph, if I can’t have a real daughter then I’ll just have to make him one.”

His smile could almost be described as sinister, his own greed and ideals overlaying his rational thought. His intentions were clear, he wanted a daughter and he’d be damned if he couldn’t get one.

To be honest, he did have good reasons for why he wanted a daughter, one of which being that men in his family were cursed to draw the short end of the stick when it came to appearances. Hopefully, his son wouldn’t have to worry about that since he had more female than male genes in him.

Giddy from his discovery he returned to his wife, kneeling beside her and pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. Her breathing was even as she slept, her eyes fluttering slightly from the contact. With his lips still gently pressed against her forehead, he whispered

“I’ll fix this I promise.”

Before pulling the blankets further up to keep her cozy and leaving the room.

 

* * *

 

 

“Eren come back here you silly thing!”

He peeked out from under the freshly dried sheets, smiling as he took in his mother’s glowing giggling form. He popped his head out from under the sheets and pulled a face, making her bend over in a fit of laughter; covering her mouth in the elegant way she always did.

Her laughter must’ve been infectious as he couldn’t help but follow her example, falling back into the sheets while bursting in happy little huffs. He loved spending time with his mother, she was always so much fun! His father...well he was a little more subdued. He rarely engaged in much conversation with Eren, opting to focus on work instead.

Every now and then he would ask Eren how he was feeling, if anything seemed out of the ordinary and this always confused the boy. Especially since his father had been checking in on him a lot more recently these days.

Shaking the troubling thoughts out of his head he turned back to his mother, who had started to calm down by now.

“Alright alright, we should bring these in before dark.”

She gathered up all the sheets into her arms, bundling them up so they would be easier to carry. Eren quickly followed suit, going over to grab the basket of clothes instead as he tagged along behind her.

Once they’d properly folded and put all the laundry away, Carla turned to her son with a warm smile on her face.

“Do you want to help me prepare tonight’s dinner?”

He let out a gleeful shout as he ran to the kitchen ahead of her, more than happy to help. After all, he always did love cooking; it was one of his favorite things to do. His mother did promise to teach him a new recipe too which had him anxiously trying to get her to hurry up.

“Now, what’s the first thing we need to do before we start any sort of cooking preparations?”

He immediately went over to the sink and turned on the tap, grabbing the soap as he concentrated on cleaning his hand.

“First we need to wash our hands!”

Carla chuckled in amusement as he squeezed the bottle of dish soap creating a cloud of little bubbles; startling the young boy who wasn’t expecting it.

‘Ah, I almost wish he’d never grow up.’

 

* * *

 

 

~Eren’s POV~

‘I swear that man is getting on my nerves!’

That must’ve been the third time this week dad’s asked if I was feeling alright. Ever since I turned thirteen a month ago it’s been non-stop questioning, I almost miss when he used to ignore me entirely.

Collapsing on my bed, I placed an arm over my eyes as I rested. The thing that annoyed me the most was that I was starting to feel a little different. Every time I looked in the mirror I started noticing small changes, things that were probably always there and I hadn’t noticed before. It irked me that I was letting my father’s questioning get to me, making me think there was something wrong with me.

‘This is ridiculous! I’m just a normal kid like anyone else. The only thing that’s different about me, is that I have a paranoid as fuck father!’

Sighing, I brought my arm down from covering my face and placed it over my chest; feeling the slightly raised and squishy skin underneath.

‘That’s normal right? I mean everyone has a little fat in their breasts.’

I poked at the mounds a bit before curiosity finally won over. Sitting up, I pulled my shirt over my head and walked across the room to the mirror. It took me a moment before I could register what I saw staring back at me, what the actual fuck!

There was me, or what I think is me...I honestly don’t even know what I’m looking at.

My vision was starting to go blurry as my mind went into shock, unable to understand what was happening.

“Eren honey dinner’s…Oh Eren…”

I turned around, the gathering tears released all at once as I saw my mother, warmth, love and acceptance in her eyes.

“Mom!”

Running towards here I collapsed into her embrace, breaking into a sobbing wreck as confusion clouded my thoughts.

“M-mom...I don’t know what’s happening.”

“Shh, Eren, it’s alright.”

No it wasn’t alright, I had boobs for fucks sake! I’m a guy! Guy’s shouldn’t have those...at least I don’t think they should...

Bit by bit I calmed down, until the only thing that disturbed the silence was the occasional hiccup from my previous sobbing fit.

“What’s wrong with me.”

I was jerked roughly from my comfortable place against her chest, my widened eyes met with her stern honey gaze.

“Eren, there’s nothing wrong with you. Don’t ever think something as ridiculous as that!”

She pulled me back in for a tighter hug, practically suffocating me in the process.

“Mom, can’t breath.”

“Oh I’m so sorry, It’s just, don’t say things like that.”

I sighed in relief as she released me, taking deep breaths to both oxygenate and settle my frazzled nerves. She may not look it, but my mom was pretty strong, she could probably beat both my dad and I senseless if she wanted to.

Chuckling at the silly thought, I wiped at my puffy eyes, trying to get my vision to clear up.

“That sure was embarrassing, promise you won’t tell dad about this?”

Her warm smile faltered for a moment as a grim expression replaced it. Before she could respond, there was a soft cough as someone else entered the room.

“What’s this I hear about not telling me something?”

I froze, he was the last person I’d want to see right now! A wave of self-consciousness hit as I realized I still didn't have a shirt on. My mother noticed the change in my demeanor immediately.

Thinking quickly, she shifted herself so she was blocking my torso from my father's view, pulling off her shawl and draping it over my exposed frame. Giving my shoulder a comforting squeeze she shot my father a look that seemed to say ‘Don’t push it.’

He leveled his gaze on her, giving her a firm but knowing look, dominance and purpose radiating from him until she finally looked away.

With a heavy sigh she turned back to me, her eyes brimming with sorrow and pity before she stood up, gently tugging me along with her.

“Come here Eren, I think it’s time we had a little talk.”

 

* * *

 

 

~Third POV~

 

Eren was devastated, everything he thought he’d known about himself was a lie. He was different and that hurt him to find out. His pride and self confidence was shattered, sending him through all the stages; shock, denial, self pity, but most of all, anger. He was furious, his parents knew all along what he was and neither of them ever thought to tell him. They hid something so important from him, leaving it till the last minute to explain he just wasn’t like the other kids.

‘Why me? Why do I have to be so fucked up!’

He was so confused, he was a boy for sure; but now he knew he also had an extra female gene in him. Oh sure it’s not that important, it just means he’ll look more feminine and grow frickin boobs because he lacked testosterone.

People already made fun of him for his large girly eyes, he didn’t need more things for the other kids to tease him about.

“What will I do now! I can’t go to school looking like this.”

Groaning, he fisted his hands in his hair, tugging harshly in frustration.

He was broken from his thoughts by loud yelling coming from outside his room. Startled by the sudden noise, he ducked down and crawled to his door. Pressing his ear against the wood, his breath caught in his throat as he heard his mother screaming at his father.

“You can’t do that! He’s boy!”

“I can and I will! He was supposed to be a girl anyways, I’m just nurturing his potential!”

‘What are they talking about? What does he mean I’m supposed to be a girl?’

“Don’t deny it Carla, you wanted a daughter as much as I did! He’s still young, we have the chance to change him so why not use it!”

The silence that followed was deafening, Eren’s body tensing up in shock as he overheard their conversation. Shutting his eyes, he let his anger control him as he burst through the bedroom door, glaring hotly at his father.

“What do you mean you’re going to change me! I’m a boy and I’ll never be a girl!”

He felt a gentle nudge from behind him as his mother tried to usher him back into his room, panic lacing her expression.

“Eren, you should go back to your room.”

“No, not until you tell me what’s going on!”

He stood his ground, fixing his glare on both his mother and father as he refused to move.

“Well, seeing as you’re so eager to hear our plans I don’t see why you shouldn’t know. We’ll be moving to a new district and you’ll be enrolled in an all girls academy.”

If Eren was shocked before, he was even more so now. Rage coursing through his body as he realized what his father was implying.

“No. I’m not a fucking girl and I refuse to be seen as one!”

Eren’s glare intensified ten folds, his eyes burning with finality as he outright disobeyed his father. Grisha stepped forward, matching Eren’s stare as he slapped him across the face full force.

The brunette stumbled back a few steps, holding his stinging cheek and wincing up at Grisha. His father may not have been the loving type, but he’d never actually hit Eren before, shocking everyone in the room.

Carla was quick to stand between Grisha and her son, wrapping Eren in a protective embrace as she scowled at her husband. If her glare could kill, Grisha would’ve withered on the spot without a trace. She was truly terrifying when angered. Nevertheless, Grisha was able to withstand it, although his glare turned into a more placating expression, trying to calm his wife down.

Realizing he was in the wrong here, he took a small step back.

“Forgive me, that was uncalled for.”

Her outrage settled a bit, still furious with her husband for doing something so terrible, but willing to forgive him this time.

Eren stayed silent, a growing fear of his father telling him not to do anything that could further anger him.

“I’m still going through with this though, we’ll be moving tomorrow.”

There was a note of finality in his tone, barring any objections as he went back to his study and slammed the door shut behind him. Eren was trembling by this point, all the added stress cracking away at him. His mother tightened her hold on him, pulling his head in close and nuzzling the top of his head comfortingly.

“I’m sorry Eren, I tried but your father is convinced this is the right thing to do.”

With a heavy sigh, she slowly lifted them to their feet, leading Eren back to his bedroom.

“Come on, we should probably start packing.”

 

* * *

 

 

~Eren’s POV~

 

‘I’m really doing this…’

It had been a week since we’d moved to Shiganshina. It wouldn’t have been that bad, I mean, it really is beautiful and the people are so friendly. It’s just that, here, no one knows who I really am.

With my father being one of the most influential doctors in the region, it wasn’t hard for him to pull some strings and change my recorded sexual orientation. I guess it could’ve been worse, he could’ve renamed me too, but luckily, Eren sounded feminine enough.

Today’s my first day attending Rose High, an all girls boarding school. How the fuck am I supposed to survive here?

A gentle squeeze to my hand grabbed my attention, as I turned to my mother. She gazed down upon me with kind sympathy, brushing my hair out of my eyes as she kissed my forehead.

“You’ll be alright Eren, girls aren’t that much different than guys...just don’t be too rough with them.”

She fixed me with a stern-knowing look as I sighed, pulling my hair behind my ear for the 100th time this morning.

I swear, how can girls stand to have such long hair? It keeps getting in my face.

My father insisted that I wore extensions, so I could get used to the idea of having long hair when mine grew out.

With my mother at my side, I walked towards the front entrance, each step I took sealing my fate as we neared. This is where the male Eren Yeager dies, and the female Eren Yeager is born.

As we walked into the school, we were greeted by a bright chirpy voice. A young woman with strawberry blonde hair coming out to welcome us to Rose High.

“Hello there! You must be Mrs. Yeager.”

She enthusiastically shook my mother's hand, a warm smile gracing her lips as she turned to me.

“And this must be your daughter. Beautiful young thing if I may add.”

My cheeks flushed as she regarded me, both embarrassment and resentment coursing through my veins at the mention of me being a girl. It didn’t help that the woman was simply gorgeous, adding to my increasingly flustered state.

Her smile softened as she took note of my withering state, a light airy giggle escaping her.

“Shy one isn’t she. My name’s Petra Ral, I’ll be your head mistress while you’re attending here.”

I nodded in confirmation, not trusting my voice in the current situation. My mother gave my hand another encouraging squeeze before turning to face Ms. Ral, her smile equally as warm with a hint of elegance.

“I believe this is where I take my leave then, I entrust my ‘daughter’ to you while I’m gone.”

Ms. Ral took on a serious expression as she nodded, confirming that she would indeed take care of me in my mother’s absence.

“Don’t worry, we’ll make sure Eren here has a wonderful time and gets along with her roommates.”

My mother gave us both another pleasant smile before ducking down to give me another peck on the cheek, hovering near my ear for a second longer to whisper “be good” before heading back out the door.

I stood there for a moment longer, regarding her retreating form as I dreaded the months ahead.

A gentle nudge broke me from my thoughts as I remembered I wasn’t alone. Facing Ms. Ral, I realized she must’ve asked me a question while I spaced out.

“Oh! I’m so sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.”

I winced at my pitchy voice, still not quite mastering my feminine tone.

“Oh that’s alright hon, I was just wondering if you’d like me to show you to your room.”

I gave her a belated nod, following blindly after her as she led me through the maze like corridors. A nick of worry began gnawing at my gut as I realized I’d be sharing a room with a girl.

‘Crap, how is this going to work.’

My mind was racing as we stopped outside a door, Ms.Ral knocking three times before a soft “come in” came from the other side.

I held my breath as we entered, looking around the modest furnishing the room contained.

‘At least it isn’t too girly…’

Letting out a relieved sigh, I turned to the current occupant of the room. Ms. Ral stepped forward to introduce us to each other.

“Mikasa, this is Eren Yeager, your new roommate. I hope you two will get along now.”

Mikasa was looking me over, a hint of approval in her eyes before she reached a hand out to me. I reciprocated, holding my hand out to her as well as she gave me a firm shake.

I gasped at the strength in her grip, catching me off guard with her slender, petite frame. Our head mistress let out a soft chuckle as she headed back towards the door, calling “Play nice” over her shoulder before leaving us to our own devices.

“So...I guess we’re roommates now.”

She threw me a look that said ‘really’ before walking over to the small desk to the side of the room.

‘Hmm, not much of a talker then I suppose.’

trying not to be too offended by my roommates lack of enthusiasm, I decided to have a look around the room. I was stopped in my tracks by my roommates quiet voice behind me, asking a question that both surprised and shocked me.

“So, what’s a boy like you doing attending an all girls school?”

Whipping around I stared at her in panic, my mouth opening and closing like a fish as I was lost for words.

“I-I-I...how did you know?”

She snorted, rolling her eyes as she turned back to the work on her desk.

“It’s not hard to tell, with the way you talk and walk.”

My shoulders drooped as I was further reminded how much I stand out. If my roommate could tell within the first 30 seconds of meeting me, I’ll never be able to pull this off.

With a groan I slid down the wall next to me, crumpling into a dejected heap as I mulled over those depressing thoughts. I heard a heavy sigh come from the girl across the room, accompanied by the squeak of a chair and approaching footsteps. A gentle hand came to rest on the top of my head, ruffling my hair a bit in a comforting gesture.

“Hey, I promise I won’t tell. So could you at least tell me why you’re here?”

I peeked up at her face, her expression giving nothing away but her eyes held a kindness that almost rivaled my mothers. The familiarity of that comfort gave me a little boost of courage as I sat up, hugging my knees to my chest as I nodded.

“My father enrolled me here, he always wanted a daughter but I turned out to be a boy. So he decided he’d make me a girl and here I am.”

“Tough luck.”

I shot her an exasperated glare as she rolled her eyes. She got up and offered me a hand, looking off indifferently as I hesitantly took it. Pulling me to my feet, she gave my shoulder an encouraging squeeze before locking her eyes on mine.

“I can teach you, if you want, how to be a girl.”

I was startled by the sudden offer, my eyes widening as I searched her face, finding only honesty and genuity behind the display. I gave her a small smile and nodded gratefully, open to any help I could get.

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

 

* * *

 

 

4 years later

 

~Armin’s POV~

 

“Yo Arlert, you coming or what?”

Sighing, I faced the person addressing me and shot him an annoyed glare.

“I already told you I was going to study after school today, Jean. Besides, who’d want to play that stupid game of yours anyway.”

Jean feigned offence at my remark, making a big deal of gasping as if I’d said the most offensive thing possible.

“Armin how could you! Triple dog is not a stupid game!”

I rolled my eyes at his overly dramatic response, choosing to ignore the two toned male instead.

“Come on Jean, Armin’s just too much of a chicken to play with us.”

I groaned as one of Jean’s lackeys came up to us, The muscular blonde making a show of flexing his biceps as he passed a group of girls. Soft giggles came from their direction as Reiner basked in their sultry glances, his arrogance practically tangible.

“Will you guys knock it off, I’m trying to focus here.”

Reiner shrugged his shoulder, shooting a teasing glance towards me as he called me a “chicken” over his shoulder.

My reply was cut off as Jean elbowed Reiner and I with a awestruck look in his eyes.

“Guys, check out the hottie three o’clock!”

I groaned internally but turned in the direction he pointed out anyways, my expectations low as Jean said that about pretty much every girl he saw.

I was stunned to say the least as I took in the exquisite beauty leaning against a locker in front of us. My jaw would’ve dropped if I hadn’t been able to check myself in time, I can’t say the same for Jean and Reiner though, the pair pretty much salivating at the sight of her.

She had long chocolate brown locks, tied into a high ponytail with shorter bangs falling just above her eyes. Caramel skin, long legs with supple thighs and a teasing curve to her hips which just begged for attention. Then there was her eyes, those crystal like orbs that flickered between blue and green as she shifted. She was rather daring, wearing a miniskirt that rode up rather high up her thighs, exposing the teasing skin underneath.

I gulped as I peeled my gaze away, flustered by the rather primal thoughts running rampant in my head.

For some reason, she reminded me of someone. A sense of nostalgia hitting me as I gazed at her a second time, trying to figure out where I’ve met her before. However, I was interrupted again as Reiner whistled.

“Bet you don’t have the balls to ask her out.”

Reiner was staring Jean down, a challenge in his eyes as he smirked smugly at him. Jean, never one to back down even when he was way out of his league, accepted the challenge and started towards the brunette.

I smacked my face as Jean strutted towards her, getting up to follow so Jean wouldn’t do anything too stupid.

“Damn girl, you got a name? Or can I call you mine.”

Oh god, I was cringing as Jean attempted to use a pick-up line. From the looks of it, I stood on equal grounds as the girl as she pursed her lips at his comment. A flash of annoyance crossing her features as she crossed her arms and leaned to one side, a look of boredom scrolling across her face as she glanced down at her nails.

“Sorry, I’m not really into the whole horse faced thing. Plus, I don’t swing that way.”

Reiner had joined in time to catch the last bit, his mouth gaping in shock, mirroring Jean and my expressions. However, his shock was for a different reason than ours.

Everything seemed to click in place as I realized why she or should I say he seemed so familiar.

“Eren?”

the ‘girl’ looked up startled, her eyes locking with mine as recognition bloomed in both our eyes.

“Armin!”

I almost fell over with the force of the impact, just managing to catch us both before we went crashing down like London’s bridge.

“It really is you!”

I cheered happily as we spun around a bit, Eren letting out a lighthearted laugh as he was twirled around. Eventually the dizziness caught up to me and we both collapsed in a heaving, laughing mass. Jean and Reiner were staring at us incredulously, jealousy sparking in Jean’s eyes while Reiner was just straight up bewildered.

“It’s been so long, where have you been all this time Eren?”

Once he’d calmed down enough to speak, he gave me the most exasperated look I’d ever seen as his nose scrunched up in dismay.

“Oh it was just awful-”

“Wait a minute, since when was Eren a girl? Did you get a sex change or something while you were gone?”

Jean broke into our conversation, eyeing Eren with confusion as he tried to make sense of what was going on.

“Fuck no, I’m a boy you asshole!”

“Pfff, not very convincing when you’re flashing me your panties.”

Eren’s face went bright red as he noticed his skirt had ridden up when he’d fallen down, flashing everyone in the vicinity his navy blue panties.

I quickly moved so I was blocking Eren, glaring at Jean and Reiner as they continues to try and stare past me.

“Will you guys knock it off already! I’m sorry Eren, Jean’s just gotten really thirsty over the years.”

Eren huffed, his face still burning red as he pulled his skirt down.

“Still an ass-hat I see.”

“Hmph, still as annoying as ever Yeager!”

They glared at each other, the scene so very reminiscent of our childhood I couldn’t help but let out a light chuckle. Eren and Jean turned confused looks towards me, then each other before breaking into a laughing fit themselves.

“Well, now that we’re all caught up, wanna join us in a game?”

This sparked Eren’s interest as he quirked a brow, that competitive light sparkling in his eyes.

“Depends what it is.”

Jean smirked, knowing Eren’s answer already.

“Triple dog.”

The brunette narrowed his eyes, a smirk of his own twitching on his lips as he stood nose to nose with Jean.

“You’re on horse face.”

 

* * *

 

 

~Eren’s POV~

 

It’s been ages since I’ve last seen Armin and the rest. Who would’ve thought we’d all end up in the same University? Well, I guess it wasn’t too surprising for Armin and I to end up in the same university. After all, this was The University of Trost, the top university and hardest to get into by default.

However it still remained a mystery to me how Jean, Sasha and Connie managed to get in here as well, no offence Sasha and Connie.

Everyone was pretty surprised to see how much I’d changed appearance wise, but I was still the same Eren and they warmed up to the idea quickly.

I got to meet some new people as well like Reiner, Bertolt, and Thomas. While I myself invited a few of my friends I’d made in Rose high to the little game we were having. Those including Mikasa, Annie, and Mina who all knew my actual gender.

They were my closest friends in highschool and they saved my ass more than once while we were there.

Once all the introductions had been made and everyone was starting to get friendly with each other, Jean called for everyone's attention.

“Before we get started, does everyone know the rules of Triple dog?”

A few people shook their heads, so we got to explaining the rules.

“Everyone gets a turn to triple dog dare another person to do something, it's pretty much like truth or dare, but no truths and extreme dares. The penalty for not doing it will be decided by the person who gives you the dare, and if you fail to complete the dare, you have to post an embarrassing picture of yourself on the internet. Oh you also have to share the picture with everyone here.”

Jean’s eyes were alight with wild excitement as he gave us all a victorious smirk, as if he'd already won the game. A few people were casting nervous looks around the group, obviously a little apprehensive of what they were getting themselves into. However, once the first person began, everyone jumped right into it.

“Sasha, I triple dog dare you to sneak into the professor's lounge and steal their coffee machine.”

Everyone went silent, no one dared to touch the professors coffee machine if they valued their lives. The professors practically lived off that coffee machine and some sorry students learned that the hard way after a stunt they pulled last year.

Sasha was quivering in nervous panic, but her eyes still held determination as she started walking towards the professor's lounge. Connie ran after her as well as a few others. The rest of us waited in a tense silence for the small group to return.

Ten minutes later, a cheerful Sasha skipped into the room, coffee machine under arm as the rest trailed after her. Their eyes looked dead as if they’d seen something truly horrific which was confusing when compared to Sasha’s buoyant behaviour.

“Mission successful! It’s my turn to dare right?”

This went on for a few rounds, pretty much everyone successful in their dares. That is, until it was my turn. Of course Jean chose to dare me once he’d completed his dare.

“Eren, I triple dog dare you to hijack your dad’s car and take it for a joy ride.”

He gave me a devilish grin as he stated his dare, eyes narrowing in victory as I gulped.

‘Fuck, I’m screwed.’

My father’s car just happened to be one of the most expensive cars money could buy, and unfortunately I never learned how to drive. Jean, Armin, Mikasa and reiner accompanied me to my house, the rest of the group following along at a further distance, not wanting to be left out on the fun. We crouched in the bushes just outside my garage as I mentally prepared myself for what I was going to do.

“What’s taking so long? Don’t tell me you’re backing out already Yeager.”

I glared hotly at Jean as I flipped him off and snuck into the garage. I looked down at my watch and saw it was ten past four, meaning I had a whole twenty minutes to take the car out and return it before dad came home.

‘Alright here goes nothing.’

I hopped into the driver's side, pulling the key out of the glove compartment and starting the ignition. After that I pressed the garage door opener, put the car in reverse and backed out. I motioned for Jean, Armin, Mikasa and Reiner to get in before flooring it out of there.

Reiner and Jean were hooting and hollering as we drove down the street, sticking their arms up and enjoying the feeling of wind whipping through their hair. Oh I should probably mention my father owned a prized sports convertible. We drove around for a bit until Jean suddenly screamed at me to pull over.

I nearly jumped out of my skin as I swerved to the side, squealing to a stop but not before bumping into the car parked in front of us.

“Shit”

I got out and ran to the front, looking at my father’s car first before assessing the car I hit. I sighed in relief as I saw my father’s car didn’t have a scratch on it, the other car had a few small scraped but nothing too noticeable.

“Oi, brat, what do you think you’re doing?”

I jumped as I whirled around, my eyes widening in shock as I came face to face with an unfamiliar man.

He wore a pretty mean scowl as he loomed over me, his eyes darting over my shoulder to the cars behind me.

“Tch, How the fuck did you hit a parked car.”

I felt my stomach drop as I stumbled for words, just managing to get a few stuttered words out before he held up a hand and walked around me to view the extent of the damage himself.

Looking back at the cars, I noticed Jean and the rest had vanished. I looked around before I caught Mikasa being dragged around a corner, struggling in the grip of the bulkier blonde.

‘Those fucking-’

“Looks like you scratched up my bumper.”

I was dragged back to the situation at hand as the man addressed me.

“I’m so sorry! I really didn’t mean to hit your car, I just got startled and then I lost control and-I’m really sorry.”

I bowed my head apologetically towards the man, regret and nervousness radiating off my frame. I heard a low sigh come from above me and risked a glance at the man. He was rubbing the crease between his brows, an irritated expression scrawled across his face. He eyed me up and down for a moment before continuing.

“I’m willing to forgive you, seeing as you seem genuinely sorry for what you’ve done, but! You’ll have to pay for the damages done to my car.”

My heart soared as he told me I was being let off the hook. I stood up and eagerly shook his hand.

“Of course, how much do I owe you.”

He took another look at the cars before turning back to me.

“$100,000”

My jaw dropped at the ludicrous amount he just dropped.

“You can’t be serious, for those tiny scratches?”

“Hey it’s not cheap to replace a bumper and repaint a car you know.”

I sunk to the ground, there was no way I would be able to cough up 100 grand just like that. I can’t even ask my dad for help since I’d have to tell him I took his car without permission.

“There’s gotta be another way, I can’t afford to give you $100,000”

He gave me a look that said ‘are you serious?’ as he looked over at my car.

Seeing as I had no other option, I used my best puppy-dog expression on him as I continued to plead.

“Fucking fine! If you can’t pay me then you’ll have to work it off.”

_‘Work? I can do that!’_

I nodded in agreement as he walked to his car. He turned back to me, handing me a business card before telling me

“meet me at this location on Friday at 3pm sharp.”

I promised to meet him there, thankful that he wasn’t going to press charges or ask why I couldn’t pay him up front. I huffed out a heavy sigh as I slid down the side of my car.

Flipping the small business card over, I read out the name of the little cafe it was advertising.

_Wings Of Freedom - Teashop and Cafe_

‘Hmm, how quaint.’

 

* * *

 

 

~Third POV~

Eren made sure to arrive 15 minutes early , not wanting to risk being late for his first day, especially when the raven had been kind enough to offer him another means of paying him back.

“Looks like this is the place.”

The shop was larger than Eren gave it credit for, the entirety of it spanning about three store units, with tinted windows.

He approached the door, taking note of the eye catching sign above it. Wings of Freedom - Teashop and Cafe, in large bold font with a small cup of tea in the corner. He smiled at the simple design and reached a hand towards the door handle, pulling it open and walking into the cozy store.

He was momentarily stunned by the homey layout, a warm fire burning in the center giving it that comforting touch.

“Welcome home master.”

‘Wait... _master?’_

Turning, he was greeted by a pretty young woman dressed in a full maid get up. She tilted her head in an innocent gesture as she took a step closer.

“Is something the matter master?”

‘I did not sign up for this shit!’

Before he could even take a step back, a firm grip clasped his arm preventing his escape.

“Where do you think you’re going brat?”

“You never told me you ran a fucking maid cafe!”

The obsidian haired man snorted, folding his arms together and glaring at the brunette in annoyance.

“Look it wasn’t my decision to make it a maid cafe either. You can think my retarded co-owner Hanji for that. Now are you going to work here or not?”

Eren let out a reluctant sigh as he nodded in defeat, trailing after the raven as they went into the back. “Here” he tossed a bag towards Eren as they made their way to the change rooms.

“That’s your uniform, you’re responsible for keeping it clean and shit. If you lose or damage it, you’ll have to pay for it.”

Eren wrinkled his nose in disdain as he pulled out the frilly uniform, dreading having to actually wear the thing. The raven was quick to catch on to ‘her’ reluctance, shooting ‘her’ a cold glare.

“Look, I don’t care if you like working here or not, but you better fix that attitude of yours if you’re going to work here. We pride ourselves on our service and I will not have you ruining our reputation.”

Eren gulped as he felt a chill travel down his spine, the raven’s glare enough of a reprimand on its own.

They continued their journey in silence, tension thick between the pair as they reached the locker room. There they were greeted by another friendly woman, also garbed in the maid uniform.

“Here’s your new trainee Nana, make sure she knows the rules and shit before you start her up front.”

She nodded in confirmation, giving the brunette a comforting smile after the raven’s cold words. As he turned to leave, Eren reached out a hand and grasped his sleeve saying “wait”. Startling them both as Eren immediately let go and looked down in embarrassment, cheeks flushing a rosy pink as he shuffled on the spot.

The man gave 'her' an unimpressed look, quirking a brow to urge ‘her’ to speak whatever was on ‘her’ mind.

“I was just wondering what your name was, I should know the name of my employer after all.”

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before giving in to ‘her’ request.

“It’s Levi.”

“Levi...please excuse my rudeness before, my name’s Eren. I look forward to working with you from now on.”

He gave Levi a proper bow, the etiquette lessons from boarding school finally kicking in.

“Tch, just don't make me regret my decision.”

Eren’s eyes sparkled with the challenge, looking up at the man and flashing him his million dollar smile.

“Of course not.”

Sneak peak at Eren dressed as a maid....


	2. Notice

ok, so I gave been a really shitty author. I just started exams now and before this I dunno, just got a solid case of writers block! So, I must apologize for leaving everyone hanging for so long.]

As soon as my exams have finished, I will be revisiting and trying to catch up on all of my stories! For now, here are some pictures I've drawn to bridge the gap and just give you guys a little sneak peak into coming chapters!

Once again, thank you for all your support and I hope I can give you all a great chapter update soon!


	3. Young and Reckless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup so sorry about the delay, kinda been easing myself back into these. Anyways, this next chapter will mostly be focused on why Grisha is obsessed with making Eren a female. You'll understand better afterwards I hope!

 

 

~Grisha’s POV~

 

It was just one of those nights, the type where you just feel so restless you can’t sleep. It’s on nights like these, when I could remember everything so clearly, as if they’d only happened yesterday.

..

..

“Yo Yeager! Are you coming or what?”

I threw an unimpressed look towards my overexcited companion, rolling my eyes before replying “No, I took a plane all the way to Mexico and trekked through 3 miles of jungle, just to decide ‘nah I’d rather go back home now.’” Every word that left my mouth dripping in sarcasm as I pushed past the snickering man.

“I see you haven’t lost that sarcastic attitude of yours yet Grisha.” His piercing silver eyes accented with a hint of humour as he caught up with his grumpy companion. “Humph, You’re one to talk. Aren't you supposed to be taking care of your sisters tyke right now?” The taller man straight up bent over at this, letting out a booming laugh at the mention of his nephew. Wiping a few stray tears from the corners of his eyes after his laughing fit, he straightened up to take in the confused and irritated expression Grisha wore.

The edge of his lip drew up in a smirk as he fell back into pace with the shorter man. “Who Levi? He’s old enough to take care of himself now. Besides, last time I tried getting near him he threw a dagger past my face and told me to get lost himself.”

I shook my head at my companions odd sense of humour, Kenny never was one for making sense after all. The two continued their journey in a comfortable silence before reaching the hidden temples crumbling entrance; both pausing to look at each other with equally devious smirks before plunging in.

 

* * *

 

 

~Third POV~

 

Legend says that the hidden temple lost in the Lacandon Jungle, was full of mystery and held a great power; granting the lucky few explores whom found it’s heart a wish. Both men were in high spirits as they’d entered, their quest already halfway complete as one of the hardest parts was simply finding the lost temple. Now all they had to do was make sure they found the right path to take through this maze of corridors and trap infested hallways to find it’s heart.

The pair were experienced treasure hunters, with Grisha being fueled by his hunger for knowledge; and Kenny being driven by his quest for power and wealth. The two made an odd pair as their personalities were often clashing. However, they still managed to find a way to work together and made a great treasure hunting duo.

Grisha made sure to take note of the patterns along the walls, looking for any hints that could lead them in the right direction, while keeping a careful lookout for any signs of suspicious surfaces that could indicate a hidden trap in that area. Kenny seemed far more relaxed in comparison, strolling along at a languid pace as he let his companion stay on the alert, content to just wander along and leave the directions up to the more knowledgeable man.

Suddenly, the sound of a stone sliding against stone sounded below them as Kenny’s foot landed upon one of the hidden pressure plates. Grisha barely had any time to react before the floor underneath them opened up and begun to swallow them whole, a yelp leaving his mouth and he came to a jarring stop. His face mere inches from meeting the horrifying rusted spikes awaiting further down.

“Wow, now that was a close one ey yeager?”

His body shook sending tremors of fear through his system as kenny shook him by the leg he had a hold of. “I-Idiot! Hurry up and pull us out of this mess you crazy bastard!” Kenny snickered some more as he picked up on the hint of fear in Grisha’s voice, pulling down on the trigger of his grappling hook to pull them up and out of that death pit.

Once they were both safely on solid ground once more, Grisha delivered a hard smack to the back of Kenny’s head as the man continued to just laugh at the anger scrolling across his smaller companions face.

“Be more careful you big oaf! And what’s so funny about nearly falling to our deaths? I swear one of these days you’re gonna get us both killed.”

After the two were nearly punctured to death by that spike trap, Grisha stayed on extra high alert; snapping at Kenny to do the same although the taller man merely rolled his eyes and continued at his slow languid pace. A gust of wind blew past then into the narrowing hallways ahead of them, causing both men to stop dead in their tracks. The two of them exchanging serious looks before Kenny pulled out a gun and Grisha following close behind.

The narrow hallways abruptly ended, a dead end which had both Grisha and kenny wilting in disappointment for a bit. That is until Grisha noticed a small hole in the center of the wall. Bending down closer to the small hole, he took a second to observe the oddly perfectly circular dark gap. A gentle breeze was blowing from the hole, meaning there was definitely something behind this wall; it wasn’t quite a dead end after all.

Stepping back he turned towards Kenny, the two exchanging a knowing look before Kenny stepped forward with a smirk. Pulling out a small bag of gunpowder from his pocket, he filled some into the small hole and fixing a length of string into the hole as well. Once he was satisfied with the amount of gunpowder he’d crammed into the hole, he lit a match against the wall’s surface.

Grisha paced back as Kenny cast a devilish smirk over his shoulder before whispering “bang” and lighting the end of the string that was sticking out of the wall. Both men jumped back and ducked down as the fuse got closer to the pocket of gunpowder, counting off the seconds until a loud boom followed by crumbling stone echoed through the corridor.

A billow of smoke blew over them, the debris and rubble from the explosion floating in the air and area around the corridor as the dust slowly filtered away. Gradually, the two shifted back into standing positions, dusting themselves off and heading back towards the now gaping hole in the wall they’d created.

The room that opened up in front of them was mostly hidden in shadow, a single beam of light falling into the room via a gap in the ceiling. The room was mostly bare, simply decorated with a few odd arrangements of ornaments you’d see in a temple. Nothing really out of the ordinary besides the large statue the ray of light fell upon.

“This it? Man what a waste of time, looks like nothings here.”

Kenny’s voice was full of annoyance as he paced into the room, his gaze full of scrutiny as he eyed their surroundings. Grisha was more interested in the statute rather than anything else, admiring the beautifully carved piece of a woman garbed in a cloak and holding a child in her arms. His eyes immediately drawn towards the large red gem resting right at the woman's heart.

“Come on let’s go Grisha, this was a bust, there wasn’t even anything valuable here.”

Even still, Kenny was stuffing his pockets with whatever items he could find laying about the room, before heading towards his companion. “Wait a minute Kenny, I think I’m onto something.” Grisha eye’d the ray of light then darted his attention back to the position of the gem on the statue, tracing a line between the two until he was certain the light would definitely be hitting it soon.

Settling down on the floor of the room, he gestured for Kenny to join him in waiting. Kenny sighed before walking over as well, deciding to instead lay down and take a nap instead, grumbling about how useless this all is under his breath before his soft snores began filling the room. The minutes ticked by, gradually becoming hours as Grisha observed the light move further up the statue, his breath hitching in his throat as the light finally lit the entirety of the gem.

The light seemed to grow brighter, almost to the point where it was blinding when all of a sudden everything went dark. The room seemed to vanish around Grisha until he was left sitting in a vast dark emptiness. His heart raced and he immediately jumped to his feet, his head whipping around trying to find out where he was; while also looking for some source of light.

Suddenly there was a light airy giggle by his ear, the hair beside it tingling as it was tickled by the breath behind it. He whipped around to face whoever was there, only to find more emptiness. His heart was racing at a mile a minute, listening eyes darting around the black abyss as the giggling continued shifting around the room as it went.

“Sh-Show yourself C-c-coward!”

The giggling transformed into an even louder cackle, ending in a pleasant sigh as the person finally spoke.

“You humans never could hide your fear all that well.”

A beautiful woman stepped forth from the darkness, seeming to wear it like a cloak around her shoulders as she swayed towards him. Her eyes and lips were a deep crimson red, like the ruby from before and her skin was as pale as snow. The air around her seemed to glow and quiver in her presence, while she continued towards me. Her hair was almost as black as the abyss around us, falling gently to her hips and half covered by the cloak she had drawn around her.

Her eyes never left me the entire time, seeming to freeze me in place and making the blood in my veins freeze. Something about her chilled me to the core, she was a beauty indeed; but a dangerous one from the looks of it.

She stepped closer, her hand reaching up to caress my chin and the side of my face as she said “now what brings you to my temple?” Grisha gulped as her sweet scent drifted over him, freeing his vocal cords so he could speak once more.

“I was told you would be granted a wish if you found the heart of the temple.”

Her lips drew back in a soft smile, her eyes warm and seductive as she gently stepped away from him; drawing her hand back to her side. “Of course, and what is it you wish for now that you’ve captured my heart?” He couldn’t believe it was so simple, his desires and one true wish burning the back of his tongue while he paused. His suspicions rising as he took in the impossibly beautiful woman before him.

She cocked her head as she awaited his response, eyes narrowing as she caught on to his hesitance. “What’s the matter? I can see the hesitation in your eyes.” “How do I know you won’t curse me or something afterwards?”

She let out a light feminine chuckle at his suspicions, this man was obviously smarter than most. Her eyes lighting with the barest traces of something sinister as she begun to circle him. “You’ve seen right through me haven’t you. What a pity, however I don’t intend to curse you, no.” Grisha’s eyes constricted in even further suspicion as he followed her stalking movements, never letting her out of his site as she paced around him.

“Then what will you do?”

She was suddenly right at his ear again, breath tickling his neck and sending shivers down his spine. “I simply wish for something in return, it’s not fair if it’s a one way trade off now is it?” “What is it you want then?” She stepped back once more, circling to the face him once as she brought her hands to a rest upon her hips.

“Now that depends on how large a wish you make, equivalent exchange is important as well.”

He took a moment to think before finally giving in to his desires.

“I wish for knowledge, I want to know everything about medicine, everything that could help me become the best doctor in the world!”

Her eyes lit with amusement at his request, a crooked smile adorning those blood red lips. “What an odd wish in deed, you are a heavily education driven man I see. Hmm, a wish such as that is on the larger wish scale but I’ll lighten your burden if only a little.”

Bringing a long delicate finger to her chin, she tapped it a few times, mind lost in thought as she came up with an equivalent exchange. Her eyes gave away when she’d finally thought up something. Clapping her hands together she finally stated what she wanted.

“First born son.”

..

..

Grisha squinted at her in confusion, not too sure what she meant by first born son. She took one look at the confusion scrawled across the man's face before beginning to clarify. “I simply want your first born son to be part of me as well.” He didn’t have time to ask for a more clear answer before they were surrounded by a various assortment of monstrous creatures.

He fell back, horrified by the creatures he saw surrounding them. She simply laughed at his state of terror and walked up to one of the creatures, caressing their faces with her hand and it rubbing back against her. “Aren’t they beautiful? These are my children and one of them will be yours too.” Her hand dropped from the head of that beast, abruptly; and just as suddenly she appeared before him.

Her face was mere inches from his own as a sinister smile covered her features. “On his 18th birthday I’ll pay him a little visit, then he’ll become just like one of my little beauties.”

Darkness surrounded him once more, the only thing left of her was her eerie laugh and sickeningly sweet scent wrapping around him; seemingly tormenting the still horrified man.

 

* * *

 

 

~Grisha's POV~

 

I bolted up in my bed, cold sweat permeating off my body as I rushed out of bed and towards Eren’s room. I paused outside his door, my hand hovering over the doorknob as if it would burn me to touch the thing.

Slowly I lowered my hand down and turned the knob, letting the door creak open just enough so I had a view of his bed. There he was, sleeping perfectly soundly and still his beautiful little angel. Closing the door again, he gradually lumbered back to his own bedroom and sat at the edge of his bed. The creak from the mattress and sudden dipping causing my wife to roll over and look up at me.

“What’s the matter honey?”

“Just a dream…”

..

..

I sincerely hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, Levi doesn't know Eren's a guy yet and when he meets his friends again after 4 years, he's so used to speaking in his feminine voice, he always uses it. Oh also, Levi's not straight while Eren believes he is, just keep that in mind for later chapters ;)


End file.
